Marvel Hero's Go to High School
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: When Coulson and Nick fury decide to enroll them all back into High School it Upsets them all Will they have a second thought? or will it end up badly?


This is a story every Marvel Character i know and i'm changing how i write my stories and i'm trying this one so enjoy and i Don't own any Marvel characters

Steve's POV

I had just finished a training session with Natasha to get some practice in before Fury gives me some missions.

''Thanks for the practice Natasha i needed it.'' I thanked as I picked up my towel and water bottle. She grabs her bottle and drinks it, giving me a smile

"No problem Steve i needed it too." She said back as she picked up her bag along with her bottle, We both walk out the room keeping quiet because it was pretty late at night and didn't want to wake anyone up especially Fury. If he woke up we would be in some trouble. We head to our rooms and slowly close them, I put my stuff down and put on a grey short sleeve shirt with black sweat pants. I look to see that Bucky was fast asleep so i didn't have to worry about him seeing me walk in, i tip-toe to my bed to avoid the noise.

"Steve is that you?'' I heard a voice asked. I turned around to see that Bucky was awake, I look at him with a nervous smile. I was thinking should I lie to him that i went to the bathroom or that I had to go check on Clint and or Sam. I let out gulp and finally make up my mind

"I went to the bathroom." I lied. Even though I knew that he would find out that i was training without him. He gives me a eyebrow while slanting his eyes. I give him a nervous smile and slowly head to my bed and quickly get into bed. Using the covers to cover my neck down to my feet and pretended to be asleep. I know i shouldn't have lied to him but i had too or he would be mad at me. He'll probably forget it tommorrow, so I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

Bucky's POV

I look to see Steve trying to fall asleep, after he lied to me that he went to the bathroom for 2 hours! That's impossible unless he ate a chicken and union burrito for lunch. I shake my head and lay down trying to fall asleep, I've tried going to sleep without Steve in the room but always have nightmares about what happened in the past. It all started when i first came to Steve for help it has stop once in awhile but always comes back. I start to toss and turn as I sleep. I soon wake up all sweaty and breathing heavliy looking around to make sure i'm still in my room. I let out a sigh of relief that I was not in a lab on a metal table strapped down while doctors upgrade my Bionic arm that was given to me to replace my old and damaged Arm. I lay down and keep my eyes open to avoid the nightmares.

Steve's POV

The next Morning I wake up to see that Bucky was already out the room, i sit up and look around just incase he tries to jump me from lying to him last night. I get up and head to the bathroom to get ready for training, I walk into the bathroom to see Bobby and Kurt playing with each other while Logan shaving his growing beard. Logan looks at me and back at the mirror rolling his eyes at me. I walk to the sink and wet my rag to wash my face before i head to training. Bobby tries to jump Kurt, but Kurt teleports somewhere in the base. Scott comes out the shower and heades out the bathroom to get dressed. I finish up and head back to my room to see Bucky putting his last boot. I quietly open my closet and pull out my uniform, putting it on slowly making my way to training. Bucky looks at me and grabs my arm pulling me back into the room. Holding my arm tightly pulling me close to him but keeping a 5 inch gap between us. I gulp and look into his dark green eyes.

"Why did you lie to me last night?'' He asked me with a harsh voice and a mad look in his face. I was thinking about the response i neeeded to think of it fast. My eyes look around then back into his eyes.

"I didn't want to upset you after all that has happened.'' I replied that might have been a good response but i made sense to say it but he gave me a grunt and let my arm go. Thank America he let go or my arm would have been crushed by his grip. He walks out the room i follow behind him keeping my distance from him

Scotts POV

I take off my towel and put on my uniform i head out to training, As i walk out my room i see my beloved Jean walking and talking with Rouge as i walk pass she looks at me and winks making me smile. I walk into the Training room and see Logan and Coulossis waiting for me

"Sorry i'm late." I said walking in and putting my bag into the bench,l stretch and do a back bend to get ready. Logan looks at Coulossis and elbows him in the arm even though hes made of metal. Coulossis looks at Logan while Logan points to Jean as she walks in. I look and see Jean standing behind me making me freeze.

"Hey Scott." She said with a sweet voice like she always does execpt when she's mad, I look at her and become speechless. She smiles and walk over to Jen and Hank. I get out of my trance and look at my two team mates who are laughing at me.

Jeans POV

After Training we all head to the lounge to chit chat and relax after a long day of Training as we head there I see Coulson and Nick fury talking about something even though its not me to be nosey but this time they seem to act weird. I walk into the lounge and sit down enjoying the fresh breeze relaxing out my sore limbs. Peacking an eye open i see Storm and Black Panther sitting next to each other and holding hands at first i was surprised but soon thought they were a great match for each other. After awhile i get up and get something from the vending machine, seeing Logan pull out 5 bucks to put into the vending machine. That's when Coulson and Nick Fury come in.

"We have an announcement to make." They both said

To be countiued what will happen next find out in the next chapter

Hope you enjoyed and please rate and review no mean comments but you can say what you want me to add in the story thanks! will update soon


End file.
